


【耀瞳】请教（中）

by Isabel_Chenyuan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Chenyuan/pseuds/Isabel_Chenyuan
Summary: 警告：车慎，本文含有办公室普雷+手铐普雷+羞耻普雷





	【耀瞳】请教（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：车慎，本文含有
> 
> 办公室普雷+手铐普雷+羞耻普雷

“恩……我说、展耀，”

白羽瞳短暂地从展耀的唇齿攻势中逃离片刻，喘着气舔舔齿列，不怕死地调笑：

“你知不知道一般这种姿势，都是坐着的人上跪着的人啊？”

“是吗？”展博士将刚从白警官身上扒下来的衬衫领带挂上旁边衣架，又去解他皮带：

“如果现在快被脱光的人不是你的话，还有那么点说服力。”

文人的手修长漂亮又灵活，解皮带的时候还不老实，总若即若离地触碰撩拨白羽瞳下方已有些鼓起的地方，引他口中漏出断断续续的低喘。

“我原本想，白sir问几个问题，我就射进去几次。”

展耀慢条斯理地褪下他的西装裤，清楚感觉到手下小白鼠明显僵硬了一下，于是又安抚性地亲亲他唇角：“但我怕你要哭。”

谁会哭啊！是你肾受不了吧！

白羽瞳内心咆哮，不过看着展耀隐隐期待的眼神，还是识相地把嘴边的话给咽了回去：自投罗网这种亏本事，他可不干。

“所以，还是换个计价方式吧。”黑猫见白耗子不说话，神色颇有些可惜地咂了咂嘴：“一会儿再告诉你。”

“别，你还是现在说清楚吧。”

堂堂SCI组长、香港警界的冷面战神，在警局办公室被扒光了衣服调戏，这样的认知实在太羞耻，更何况面前的展博士还从头到脚都衣冠整齐、从容淡定。白羽瞳不自在地活动了下身体，下意识想将自己裸露的身体蜷缩遮掩起来，面上蒸腾起一片淡粉，万幸脑袋还算清醒：

“不然一会儿肯定又得坐地起价折腾我。”

被戳破心思的展博士埋首在白羽瞳脖颈间细细啃咬，不动声色换了个话题，问题问的别有深意：

“我听说图西案的时候，你被冯杰拷在警局前空地的栏杆上了？”

……白羽瞳眨眨眼睛，舔唇沉默：

到底是哪个兔崽子在他家展博士面前嚼的舌根？这猫一身油光水亮的黑毛都是陈醋染出来的不知道吗？！

白耗子欲哭无泪，也正如展耀所愿的，把之前的问题都忘了个一干二净。他叹了口气，放软身体瘫在椅上，无奈道：

“你想怎么样吧？”

智商突破天际的展大博士未必不知道当时什么情况，此事解释也是无用，总不过是黑猫欺负他的一个绝妙借口罢了。再者说，哪怕他白羽瞳今天舌灿莲花说得展耀都哑口无言，人大博士估计也只会先笑眯眯地不置可否，然后记仇又恶劣的让他屁屁开花。

……更何况他还说不过展耀，日。

呵，识相得很。

展耀强压笑意，握住白羽瞳的手腕转了两圈，活像轻薄姑娘的登徒子：

“再加上之前，你拷我去给大姐接机那回，这次就一起还清了呗。”

黑猫晃了晃手中两幅锃亮的手铐，办公室白炽灯照耀下冷光闪烁。

——————————————————————————

“哇哦小白——”

展耀抚过身前人精壮漂亮的身体，低低笑着沉醉赞叹：“这可真是一幅，好风景。”

“你……闭嘴。”

被称赞的对象可无暇高兴。白羽瞳赤着身体，面朝椅背跪坐在转椅上，手被牢牢拷在两旁的扶手上，后方私处便一览无余地袒露在对方眼中。

“害羞了？”

展耀俯身欺上白羽瞳后背揉他饱满的胸部，双指并拢夹弄着敏感的乳尖拉扯，一边舔他冰凉的耳钉调笑：

“老夫老妻玩点新花样嘛，看把你怂的。”

他从桌上拣了几支笔，举到面前端详：“我记得你平常最喜欢用这几支了，”说着把笔伸到白耗子嘴边：

“舔舔。”

白羽瞳愣了愣，怒道：“开玩笑吧你，多脏啊！”

“办公室sex，不玩点新花样多可惜啊。再说了，不扩张你要喊疼的。”展耀拿笔描绘白羽瞳唇形，像是想到什么开心的，低低笑出了声：

“也紧的我生疼。”

他手下稍稍用力掐了下敏感的乳首，趁白羽瞳猝不及防张口惊喘的空隙将几支笔一起顶进他嘴里，还不忘赶紧安抚即将炸毛的洁癖耗子：“放心，我早就消过毒了。”

靠！你果然是有预谋的！白羽瞳愤愤。

金属材质的水笔笔杆冰凉，更何况展耀有意识地用笔去搅弄他的舌，白羽瞳含着异物说不出话，只能呜呜抗议。展耀见状，乖乖将湿哒哒的笔抽出来，接着探到他身后会阴，手指着力按摩揉弄穴口周围紧张着的肌肉：

白羽瞳有着一副整个警局都羡慕眼红的好身材，展耀最喜欢的，除了前面饱满似涨奶的胸肌，就是他结实紧俏的臀肌。每次情动高潮，白羽瞳便会绷紧身体，两片臀瓣狠狠夹紧展耀的巨物，湿滑的内壁炽热紧致，咬得他如登极乐。但扩张的时候就有些头疼了，这回又是在办公室里，白羽瞳紧张得不行，后方没有半点要放松打开的迹象。

为了分散他注意力，展耀又提起之前那个问题：

“你不是好奇那个程宇的感情洁癖是怎么回事吗？

他的情况呢，类似于为信仰献身：要求自己对那个人的爱绝对纯净、至高无上。可另一方面，他毕竟是个男人，”

白羽瞳听的仔细，心思全扑在案子上。黑猫有了可乘之机，中指浅浅探入穴内探索摩挲，“总归有点需求的。”

身下人低喘着，被展耀磨得浑身泛起情浓的淡粉，显然是已经入了状态。能与心爱之人亲密无间地朝昔相处，看他在自己爱抚下露出平日从未展示与外人的情动之姿，几乎比交缠本身更令展耀痴迷上瘾：

这是白羽瞳对他充分信任与爱意的证明，而他对此毫无抵御招架之力。

想到这，大博士忍不住勾起唇角，露出一个介于嘲讽不屑和愉悦庆幸之间的笑容：呵，那个痴心妄想的蠢货。

想到笔身实在坚硬，展耀生怕伤到他，还是挤了些润滑的乳液仔细地涂抹在他后方。穴口越发松软湿润，甬道内加至两指，展老师仍和小时候一样爱边教边问：

“自己深爱的人，却怎么都得不到，你猜他会怎么做？”

“呃……以他们家族在黑道的地位，如果是、啊连他都搞不到手的人……那来头，肯定不小。”

白羽瞳皱眉，歪着脑袋仔细思索：“会怎么做……对了！”

他灵光一现，道：“找替代品！”

“真聪明。”

展耀笑着揉乱白羽瞳的头发，一边趁其不备将笔迅速推入他体内。被口腔温暖过的笔杆在空气中曝露了片刻就又有些微凉，后穴又是人体内格外炽热的地方，两相比较下更显得是冰火两重天。

白羽瞳“嘶”倒抽一口冷气，还未及发难，展耀亲亲他耳朵和侧脸，笑道：

“这是奖励。”

我可去你的吧！

白羽瞳本来就羞得不行，条件反射地夹紧了体内异物，唇间泄出短促的嘤咛喘息：

笔身纤细，哪怕数支一起顶入仍显得太过细短。他的身体早就被展耀肏惯了，内里都被干成了展博士肉棒的形状，这样浅尝辄止只会让深处更加空虚难耐。嫣红的穴肉收缩推挤，拼了命想把东西往里吞。

蹭在椅背上的前端被展耀包在手心，柱身连同囊袋都被小意周全地照料摩挲着，翘得越发高昂，清液淅淅沥沥顺着皮椅上细浅的纹理往下淌。

他白羽瞳纵是忍耐力再好，也控制不住情欲肆虐下疯狂吐纳的括约肌，只能死死抠着椅背，躬身翘臀地把自己往黑猫魔爪里送：

“可、可他没有情人啊？”

白羽瞳受不住地挣了挣手铐：“恩……展耀，不要这哈啊、拿出去……”

前后两处渗出的淫液汇成一股，顺着笔杆黏黏糊糊地流到展耀手上，一直被照顾着的前端硬挺热烫得吓人，展耀知道他已临近界点，却挑这最紧要时刻忽地摁住了顶端小口，硬生生阖上了白羽瞳面前那道通向快意天堂的大门，逼出人一声变了调的可怜惨呼。

黑猫恶劣进了骨子里，将捉到手的猎物拆吃入腹之前，还要先把他摁在股掌指爪间玩弄到筋疲力尽、再无力反抗逃脱为止：

“羽瞳你说，比地下情人更私密、更难被查到的是什么人？”

身前身后的抚弄统统骤然停滞，看似是展博士大发慈悲让他好清醒思考，然而情欲一经挑起后回落实难。想去抚慰前端的手早被展耀预先禁锢，无力与焦躁都在折磨他的理智，白羽瞳觉得自己现下好似被颤颤巍巍悬在半空，上不攀峰下不落谷，头脑身体都不爽利，所有思绪和情液一切被堵在身体里无法发泄。

但他太了解展耀了，这人向来说一不二。白羽瞳只好呜咽着扭动身体，费力地转动起被快感冲击到麻痹的大脑：

“恩……什么、什么情人……”

展耀就贴着白羽瞳站着，这一蹭，湿泞潮热的后穴就蹭上了展博士下头鼓鼓囊囊的西裤小帐篷，那热度与硬挺都昭示身后人也绝不轻松。果然陷身情事中的人，表面上装得再游刃有余，也难掩急色之心、辘辘饥肠。

展博士是个中好手，惯会斯文端架，此时也忍不住被白羽瞳的动情媚态勾得暗暗仰头、呻吟感叹，吸气凝神后，耐着性子循循善诱：

“羽瞳，好孩子。”

展耀一手堵着他水润敏感的顶端小口，另一手自白羽瞳股沟尾椎处一路向上，色情而缓慢地抚摩至他脖颈处，轻掐脆弱的喉结，最后扳过他的下颚强迫白羽瞳转过头面向自己：

“如果我把你关起来，不让你和除我之外的任何人接触；

你的眼睛只能看着我，你的嘴唇只有我能亲；

后面只有我能肏，只能为我而高潮……”

他声色低沉，又和白羽瞳贴脸而语，压迫感扑面袭来无处可躲。尾音略微上挑，像斑斓毒蛇勾起蛇尾撩拨心弦，让白耗子几乎以为他真的要对自己这么做，情动敏感的身体绷得越发紧张：

“乖孩子，你告诉我，那就成了什么人？”

“我……呃，只有你，只有你……”

白羽瞳头脑不清地喃喃，在对方吻上来的时候闭着眼黏糊糊地张口回应，脑内忽然灵光乍现：

“禁脔！他养禁脔！”

总算想出答案的白sir解放了般喊出声，展耀满意地亲亲他：“真聪明。”

身后的笔被抽出，展耀本想搁在桌上，动作忽然一顿，拐个弯把它们塞进了白羽瞳的外套口袋里。

身下鼓胀的硬物早就从西裤中释放出来，展耀双手扣住白羽瞳紧窄的腰身，胯下用力猛地整根贯入。白羽瞳本来就跪在安有滚轮的转椅上，身后冲撞狠厉凶猛，软椅大力撞上墙壁又受力反弹回来，迫使他不得不将身后粗大的肉棒吞得更深，反反复复又快又狠，穴周软肉都被磨得水润嫣红，“啪啪”拍击声不断。

白羽瞳自展耀最先顶进来的一次就被肏到尖叫呻唤，之后还越吃越多，墙椅撞击和呻吟之声混杂交错，不停冲击四壁又反弹回来，撞进白sir耳中刺激他的羞耻心。白羽瞳听得是面红耳赤，双手想去捂耳，却挣不脱镣铐，只“哗哗”作响。他只好红着脸、淌着口唌呻吟，求黑猫高抬贵手：

“展耀、恩展耀轻点啊……”

他半转过头去蹭展耀伏在他耳后的面颊：“恩慢……啊外面会听见……”

展耀不语，张嘴含住白羽瞳耳垂，舌尖绕着他的三角耳钉舔舐啮咬，腰胯仍旧发了狠的往里头肏弄，激起满室黏腻色情的呻吟与水声。

白羽瞳再忍不住，自喉底撕裂出一声情欲炸裂的嘶喊，后穴死死夹紧了展耀巨物，臀股战战痉挛不止，前端白灼乍然喷洒在他小腹和椅背上，一片狼藉。

“啊……呃恩……”

高潮过后容不得颠逗挑弄，白羽瞳还颤抖着哑声呻唤。展耀暂时停了动作，略略退出些许，抚上白羽瞳结实漂亮的臀肉。视线掠过他后方收缩湿泞的肉穴，只见黏腻精水淫液盈溢于穴周蜿蜒隙曲，水亮淫靡，还有些顺着大腿内侧流下，在皮质转椅上划开湿哒哒的水渍。

“啧啧……”

展耀伸出一指蘸了皮椅上的液体，充满色情意味地从白羽瞳腿根向上摸到他湿热的后穴处，不无可惜道：“应该去我办公室的。”

他帮忙按摩揉摁起白羽瞳有些战栗的腰臀，一边替他解开手铐还人自由，嘴角笑意又是白羽瞳熟悉的戏谑：

“我那张单人沙发，放平了躺着可舒服。而且那种布质沙发，不仅吸水还吸味道。”

展耀凑到他汗淋淋的脖颈处深吸一口气，沿着优美的颈线啮咬轻啃：

“这样，以后哪次白sir出外勤不带我的时候，我也好聊加慰藉。”

“呵——我可不敢了，”白羽瞳活动活动发麻的手腕，翻了个身，半臀着垫靠在椅背上。洁癖与后方无法忽视的湿黏让他即使腰腿酸软也不肯好好坐着休息：

“展博士这么肩不能提手不能抗的，还是带在身边放心点。这次你非要回警局，我不是也跟着回来了。”

白羽瞳忽然眉心跳动两下：两人从小滚在一处玩，他光看展耀眼神都知道这黑猫想干什么：

“我跟你讲啊展耀，要在桌上做可以，你先把我外套垫下面。直接躺在上面要冻死了。”

闻言，展耀翻了个白眼，道：

“犯什么傻呢蠢耗子，你那件西装夹克料作太硬了，你也不怕磕着疼。”

他将仍带有自己体温的风衣脱下来垫在桌上，将柔软细致的内层朝上，抚得平整无皱：

“虽然我也很硬，但很爽啊。”

白羽瞳双手攀上俯身来抱他的展耀肩颈，双腿被托起夹在他腰侧，呸了声道：

“我去你大爷！”

——————————————————————————

“呃嗯、展耀……”

白羽瞳抵住身上驰骋的展耀胸膛，隔着衬衫都能感到下面情热。黑猫终于抛却从容，一张俊颜尽是汗水，有些淌落没入衣领，有些则滴落在白羽瞳赤裸的身体上，与他情动的汗水体液混到一处，滚落至下面垫着的风衣上，印出滩滩水渍：

“你还没、告诉我恩，为、为什么先回警局呃啊……”

他不仅身材好，韧性也好得惊人。展耀压着他腿根将其线条流畅健美的双腿打开到最大，摁着人肩膀狠狠操进去：

“白sir您真是，”

展博士喘着粗气在他深处缓缓研磨捣蛋，像是惩罚小耗子敢在他爪子底下走神：“够敬业的……”

想想这账反正自己待会儿也要讨回来，便没有立即发作，于是慢下挺动肏弄的频率，给他解疑：

“要是我们不回来，怎么引蛇出洞呢？”

“什……”

桌上座机突然响起，打断了白sir的追问。展耀眼中有光亮飞快闪过，扳着白羽瞳腰胯将人翻过去成趴伏在桌上的姿势。可怜白羽瞳本就被突如其来的电话铃吓得一惊，后穴骤然收缩，含着那物又实在太大，胀得厉害，现下还在里头生生厮磨了一圈，直折腾得他穴肉嫣红，淫水满溢而出。

“唔啊——”

白羽瞳条件反射地双臂一撑，却少见地抖得快支不住自己身体，呜咽难耐地去蹭身下衣物：刚才那番意外碰到了内里最为敏感脆弱处，他忍不住后穴绞紧，甬道内黏腻的淫水更大肆泛滥，彻底浸润了展耀粗大勃起的欲望。黑猫爽极，又往里头狠命冲撞顶弄数十下暂缓了射精的冲动，趁着小耗子还在失神的片刻，接起电话放到白羽瞳耳边，顺便捏捏他红肿的乳尖，低头凑到他另边耳旁好心提醒：

“白sir，下面有新情况要向您汇报了。”

警界冷面战神白sir威名远播，审讯犯人时一个犀利的眼神就能吓得他们把知道的一股脑全吐出来。但此时他眼睫湿润，俊脸泛起情动艳粉，回头含嗔带怒狠瞪了展博士一记，却反倒似媚眼勾人。

但电话那头已经出声询问，白羽瞳只好屏住一口气，尽量使自己的声音听上去冷静正常一些：

“喂。”

“白、白sir，”那边警笛呼啸，小白驰似乎十分兴奋：“人抓到了！”

这没头没尾的说什么呢？白羽瞳本来就被干的不太甚清醒，这会儿不免懵道：“抓到谁了？”

“就是、那个逃了的程宇。”

白驰似乎也不知道他怎么会这样问，噎了一下说：“展博士叫我们在明德国际医院守株待兔的，白sir你不知道吗？”

“我……恩……”

身后展耀骤然一顶，逼出他声未忍住的呻吟，幸好及时咬住双指含糊过去。那边未听分明，白驰还以为他身体不舒服要吐，赶紧问他情况：

“哥你怎么了？受伤了吗？”

展耀赶紧取出白羽瞳两指，上面已经有了浅浅的咬痕，放到唇边亲了亲：“别把自己咬坏了，”下身却仍旧毫不留情，又是重重撞上他敏感点，穴内深处喷出数股淫水。白羽瞳张口无声，被肏得叫都叫不出来，低头就看见光滑桌面上的反光，清楚映照出自己此时淫乱浪荡的模样，亮晶晶的口津眼泪滑落面颊，满脸都是情欲肆虐痕迹。

“呃……我，没事。”

白羽瞳屏息，窒闷感憋得他眼圈发红，鼻尖发酸，宛如被推至临界崖边的不安慌张。展黑猫独占欲何等之强，自然不愿白耗子的声音给别人听了去，于是自将电话接到耳边：

“我们知道了，赶紧带人回来吧，小心点。”

挂了电话，白羽瞳立刻用手肘去顶他，恨声骂道：

“混蛋！”

“好啦~”展耀趁着他抬手时露出的空隙去揉他硬挺敏感的乳尖：“我可把人抓到了，白sir别生气啦。”

“恩、等会儿，你让白驰去抓他？”

白羽瞳发急，哪怕知道已顺利安全抓着了人，还是后怕：“唔嗯，这瘦死的骆驼还比马大呢，程宇身边还是有几个亲信打手的……就他那三脚猫功夫，呃、万一出事儿怎么办？”

白羽瞳又被他磋磨的颤乱呻吟，喘着气问：

“还有，你怎么知道……他在那家医院？”

“又不只有你疼小白驰，他也是我弟弟啊。”展耀下身缓缓抽送：

“我叫洛天，还有几十个便衣陪他一起的。他们俩刚加入警队，资历浅，才不容易引起对方怀疑嘛。”

展耀顿了顿，面色忽而有些诡异，声音都阴阳怪气起来：“为什么在医院？哼，关心则乱嘛。”

“哈啊？关、关心谁啊、恩……”

白羽瞳忍不住挺胸，将自己送到展耀手中追逐快感，前端又硬得流水，展耀也预感快到极限，当下俯身将白羽瞳紧紧搂在怀里，一手揉胸一手抚弄他敏感的欲望，胯下用力，喉中低喘着，对准了找到的那处敏感大力冲撞顶弄，频率速度越来越快，下身也愈加粗壮。白羽瞳十指攥紧身下布料，仰头露出脆弱的脖颈，口中呻吟不止：

“啊……展耀、展耀……猫儿……”

他忍不住回头去寻自家猫的唇：

“猫啊……亲，亲下恩……我快、忍不住了……”

高潮似滔天海啸从遥远的地平线以呼啸惊人之势席卷而来，是要吞没天日的浩大凶猛，体内情潮一阵阵涌上冲刷理智。外面还有组员在喧闹，白羽瞳生怕自己到后面控制不住被他们发现端倪，只好向展博士示软卖乖。

向来强硬冷傲的人一旦撒娇，不是吓得人毛骨悚然，就是撩得人骨头都酥。可落在展耀这满心满眼都是他家耗子、滤镜厚的觉得自家爱人怎么都可爱的人眼里，那必然是后者，只不过虽然浑身都发酥，下面却更硬。于是立刻乖乖凑上去亲他，手下动作越加迅疾，白羽瞳的呜咽呻吟都被堵在二人缠绵的唇舌间，未吞下的过多津液顺着二人下颚滑落下去。

快感不断在身体各处炸裂四散，似烟花绚烂，又随汩汩涌动的鲜血全汇到下身，硬硬涨涨的喷薄待发。在最紧要关头时，展耀握着白羽瞳欲望根部自下而上猛地撸动数下，白耗子的长呻被尽数吞入黑猫腹中，前端白灼乍地喷涌四溅，后穴绞得死紧不放，粘稠淫水自深处猛烈冲刷展耀敏感的前端马眼。展耀低吼，重重顶在他敏感点上射了精，爽得白羽瞳仰头无声而嘶，浑身乱颤，嘴里发出喝喝的气音，一直等到黑猫心满意足地自他体内抽出，扳过他面颊细细亲吻柔软的唇，这才长叹出一口气。

“唔……”

高潮余韵散去，白羽瞳逐渐缓过神来，双腿还是颤得有些厉害，几乎快站不住。展耀将他转过来平躺在桌上，只见饱满健美的胸腹肌上满是白灼情水，淫靡一片。

黑猫喉头一紧，生怕小兄弟又要抬头，虽然他也很想再来一次，但还有些事情没完成，只好先按捺欲求，俯身去亲亲他家白耗子暂缓情欲。他自额头亲至下颌，最后留恋到莹润耳垂，又舔吻起白羽瞳的银白耳钉。

那处之前就被展耀蹂躏了好几次，这会儿已经有点微肿，白羽瞳躲开他唇齿，不耐道：

“你今天干嘛老是咬着耳钉不放，都要肿了。”

展耀撅唇不置可否，配上他那张漂亮脸蛋只让白羽瞳觉得可爱，便也顾不上生他气，揽过自家黑猫亲了亲他唇角以示安慰，顺便提起之前问题：

“诶，你还没说，那个程宇到底是因为关心谁才去的国际明德。”

展博士笑盈盈低头接受自家耗子的示好，心情颇好地提示他：

“他养的禁脔，无论男女，都只有一个共同点。”

白sir也纵横刑侦警界数年，又是难得的奇才，对案件敏感度极高，听展博士这么一说，立刻便知道他言下之意：

“都长得像他喜欢的那个人？”

他皱眉，眼珠骨碌碌一转思索道：“那人到底是谁？他在医院？”

展耀伸手抚平他眉心，坏心眼地吊人胃口：“这个晚点告诉你。”说完弯腰低头在办公桌抽屉里找东西。白羽瞳有些好奇，起身撑在桌沿去瞧，却在看见展耀手里的玩意时，面色难看得如同被脸上狠狠打了一拳，气冲冲大骂：

“操！你他妈什么时候把这玩意放到我办公室的？！”

那抽屉里取出来的，赫然是根仿真按摩棒！

白耗子几乎是气得浑身的毛都炸起来了，黑猫身手迅捷地躲开他直朝他手里那物而来的飞踹，眼疾手快握住了白羽瞳半疲软的命根，立刻就让气势汹汹的白sir偃旗息鼓，咬牙切齿地软下身体。展耀握着他的欲望揉弄，慢条斯理道：

“什么时候放的不重要。白sir记性好，不如想想刚才已经问了我多少个问题？”

“……”

白羽瞳心底一凉，这才后知后觉地想起自己把柄命根都还牢牢在人展博士手里攥着，于是悄悄咽了口口水，眼神已经有些发虚。

知道白耗子态度已软，展耀见目的达成，舌尖舔着尖尖的虎牙，笑里藏刀：

“我粗略算算，白sir也问了有八九个问题了。”他揉开白羽瞳还未闭合的湿泞后穴，将手中按摩棒缓缓推入至尾部，逼出他难耐的媚声喘息和后方被挤出的黏腻淫水，

“这上边一共六个档位，那还差两件。我都想好了。”

展博士从西装裤兜中拿出一片避孕套，小心翼翼给白羽瞳略抬头泛红的欲望戴上，一边抽出桌上纸巾为他清理擦拭满身的情色痕迹：

“程宇也算是个大人物了，白sir是不是得亲自去会会他？”

情欲如星火四散而燃，身体内部像有一汪泉眼，粘稠体液汩汩而出，却都在穴口处被阻隔住，半滴都泄不出。白羽瞳被展耀套上西裤系好皮带，然后扶着手臂从桌上站起身。他不可置信地瞪向展黑猫：

“你、你说什么？！”

展耀从衣架上取下他上衣，替白羽瞳好好地穿戴整理完毕，齐整干净得一点都看不出方才他们在警局办公室里胡天海地。展博士揉揉他身下湿热，随后走去打开了办公室的门，脑袋朝外偏了偏，笑容暧昧：

“白sir快起来吧，别耽误了工作。”

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> 写到肾亏T^T
> 
> 下文：审讯室羞耻普雷+道具普雷+兰博基尼普雷


End file.
